


Little Red Riding Jesse

by tinyforestshark



Series: Little Red Riding Jesse/Big Bad Wolfzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding Kink, Children, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, Losing a limb, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not graphically though, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, The Talk, Trans Jesse McCree, Virgin Jesse McCree, Werewolf Hanzo, Werewolf Sex, just off camera it happens, not sad or bad crying tho, not tagging other characters cause theyre not important, of course cause what else do i write, overwhelmed crying, references to clit, tagging future tags preemtively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Jesse McCree moves to a new town but misses his family. During his travels back through the forest, he runs into some danger, then finds himself helpless in another way when an unfairly attractive and unbelievably skilled werewolf takes him home.





	1. What are these footprints? They don't look very human-like.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is trans but most of my terminology is vague except for references to his "clit"

Moving to a new town is difficult. You have to pack up your whole life, say goodbye to everyone you know, travel for an uncomfortable and extended amount of time, and start all over. McCree readjusts his ass on the saddle of his horse for the billionth time. These woods were starting to give him the creeps and he really does not want to spend another night in them. Moving to a new town was all Gabe’s idea anyways. The older man thought it would be good for McCree to experience a new life away from his family and the town was the nearest so he was still able to visit if he wanted. McCree still chose to search for a house on the edge of town, more in the forest than in the town, to avoid getting too cozy. He didn’t plan on staying long.

The sun’s light is now pink, rays like fingers grasping to the horizon as the sun itself slipped under. McCree slides off of his saddle with a practiced ease outside his new home and he heads for the gate to the backyard to hunt for the key that the person he bought it from claimed he left. He finds it with ease and is relieved to finally be able to get inside a house and sleep on a bed. Making sure to tie up his horse and shake the dust off some of the furniture first, McCree flops down on the bed, half stripped and too tired to care. The curtains are left open, letting in the soft moonlight, and McCree watches the light slowly glide along the room until he falls asleep. He dreams of golden stares and the Black Forest’s eerie air.

The next couple of days are full of the regular getting-settled routine. He goes into town for necessities like food and toilet paper and sets out on cleaning the house and taking stock of what other things he has. The couch looks like it has seen better days and most of the linens could do with being replaced as well. McCree eats a late lunch in his yard, taking stock of the soft soil. It is good for a garden and McCree wishes he had gotten some of Ana’s seeds before he left. It’s an excuse to visit though and he suspects that it will make his family think that he is settling in to something permanent when all he really wants to do is avoid the chatty shop keep.

Two weeks later and he is in the forest again, on foot this time since his horse was having some trouble with sleeping and was getting spooked by everything. Maybe he should make a little shed for it so that it would not be so jumpy. It clearly had something to do with the forest though so McCree decides that it can stay behind this time. It’s a sunny day and nothing had bothered him last time anyways so he should be fine.

How wrong he is. His head barely hits the makeshift pillow made out of his pack when he hears the crunching of leaves and low growling emanating from somewhere in the forest around him. He quietly and quickly scoops up all of his things, trying to pinpoint where the noise is coming from in the meantime. He freezes when he realizes that it is _everywhere_. The growling sounded like ripples because it was multiple wolves, all in tune with each other and closing in on him rapidly. The glint reflecting off a wolf’s eyes flashes in McCree’s direction and he bolts for it. Heading straight for the wolf, McCree leaps, grabs the branch above the wolf, and swings himself over its head to escape the circle he became trapped in. The minute his feet hit the ground, he’s headed off at full speed.

Humans are not as fast as wolves though. McCree quickly realizes that his unfamiliarity with the terrain and inherent physical weaknesses are limiting him and he is going to be eaten if he does not do something quickly. He has no time to grab and load his gun. He cannot keep running. The ground suddenly rises up into an incline and McCree, heart frantically beating, lungs screaming for air, sees his life flash before his eyes. _This is it_ , he thinks, _I cannot make it out of this one._

A blur of white. Growling, biting, whimpering, and scrambling emit from the forest behind McCree and he whips around quickly, loading his gun during the distraction. Whatever could take on those wolves would leave McCree more helpless than he already was. He lifts his gun and waits. The noises from the fight die down and soon he is clearly alone with whatever the white blur was. McCree tenses when he hears footsteps, confused that it sounds like one set rather than two.

A beautiful man steps out into the moonlight, smirking a little and McCree’s frightened expression quickly morphs into confusion. The man is shorter than McCree but emits a bigger aura, like he is a part of the woods themselves. He has silvery hair that sparkles like the night sky and deep brown eyes that McCree desperately wants to lose himself in. McCree opens his mouth to speak but the other speaks first “I save your life and this is how you thank me? You humans, no manners.” McCree drops his arm, not understanding a single word of that. His expression clearly relays this confusion to Hanzo and Hanzo chuckles, stepping closer as if McCree was harmless and did not have a loaded gun that had been trained on him. “Simple things. But you are a very cute one. These woods are dangerous, didn’t anyone ever warn you of that?”

McCree, offended, slides Peacekeeper back into her holster and scowls “I aint no simpleton. I just got caught off-guard. Don’t no wolves know it’s rude to wake a sleepin’ man?” Hanzo laughs loudly at that and McCree startles again, watching the smooth column of Hanzo’s throat in the moonlight and swallows when Hanzo steps closer again. The man was all rough muscles and controlled power. For a moment, McCree considers the possibility that he did die and went to heaven because there is no possible way that this man is real. Hanzo holds his hand out.

“You’re a funny one, too. You may call me, Hanzo, little red human. And you can stay in my cabin tonight. I would rather like to keep you alive.” His eyes twinkle and McCree tries to ignore the surge heading south at the possessive tone in Hanzo’s voice. McCree shakes his hand and Hanzo gives it an extra affectionate squeeze.

“I’m Jesse McCree. Nice to meet ya, Hanzo. Now can you explain how the hell you took out several wolves with just your pretty little self? Not tryin’ to be rude, darlin’ but you don’t look like you got much in the way of weapons on ya.” He eyes Hanzo up and down, trying to find the trick, the hidden weapons, anything. Instead he just finds the most attractive body shown off due to the half-worn nature of the off-white kyudo-gi. The way it fluttered open, it drew McCree’s eyes down from his chest to each divot in his abs and soon McCree finds himself turning his head aside and flushing deeply. Never had sex and now ogling the first man he meets while away from his family, McCree has never felt more girly before now and that troubles him. Hanzo just chuckles and uses his hold on McCree’s hand to start guiding the other back to his cabin.

During the chase, McCree lost his sense of direction and wasn’t sure where he was in the woods anyways so he gives in to the strange man’s wishes. He realizes Hanzo never answered his question. Should he ask it again? Instead, Hanzo stops suddenly. The shorter man turns to him, worry in his eyes and that look shoots through McCree’s heart like a hunter’s arrow. “If I told you how I took care of those wolves…. I fear you would not believe me or you would leave. The forest is dangerous. I am sure you have heard the wolves howling and regrouping already. I would watch over you if you wish to stay out here, but I will admit I would be much happier if you stayed in my cabin with me.” McCree startles at the realization that he was so distracted by Hanzo that he did not hear the wolves but wants that sad expression to stop so he squeezes Hanzo’s hand.

“It sounds like goin’ with ya is my best bet, darlin’. I’ll admit I’m a little frightened by a random stranger in the woods offering me shelter and protection but I’d be a fool to turn it down. You _did_ help me after all.” Hanzo smiles at that and McCree’s heart soars at the sight.

“Then I hope you feel the same after I tell you… I-... I’m a werewolf, Jesse.” Hanzo looks down and away, fearing rejection. McCree is relieved that Hanzo is not looking because it means Hanzo does not see McCree’s deep flush and there is no way he can know about the blood heading down like a bowling ball off a plane. McCree would call this a cruel joke from someone but he always liked Reinhardt’s stories about werewolves. Strong, benevolent creatures protecting both nature and man. Loved and fought as fiercely as any warrior. McCree wished they were real when he was young because _maybe_ he had a _little_ crush on them. But he never told anyone. So this had to be real. He shakes his head to clear his little reverie and sees Hanzo lifting his free hand to cover his nose and breathing slowly. McCree figures Hanzo is trying to keep himself under control so he squeezes Hanzo’s hand.

“Well you’re the most pretty thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of seein’, darlin’. I knew you were more than the average man.” McCree gives Hanzo his best smile and Hanzo lightens up. He scoots up and kisses McCree on the cheek gently.

“Thank you, McCree. I rather like you too.” He says softly and turns to lead McCree through the woods again. Both men speed up when the cabin is in sight and the howling grows louder. Inside, Hanzo finds any excuse to be near McCree physically. He sits McCree on the couch, lightly pressing on his shoulders as if he needed encouragement to sit. He leans over McCree’s shoulders from behind while handing him a cup of tea and stays there, waiting for McCree to try it before standing up with a proud smile and circling around to sit next to him. McCree, once done with his tea, takes advantage of his free hands and sets his arm on the back of the couch behind Hanzo. The werewolf smirks before leaning into McCree’s chest.

Later, neither man would not be able to recall just how those light touches led to McCree in Hanzo’s lap, but it did. McCree’s mouth opens with a whine when Hanzo laps at his lips gently. The human pulls away with a gasp when he realizes that he forgot to breathe, enjoying the kiss to much to care about being a functioning body. Hanzo leans in and nibbles at the base of McCree’s throat, just above his collarbone and McCree groans deeply. Those sharp teeth pricking at all the right nerves, almost convincing McCree to sit himself fully on Hanzo’s lap and grind against the bulge straining Hanzo’s pants. He stops himself when he remembers that Hanzo may not be expecting McCree’s situation and his whine turns from pleasure to nervousness. Hanzo notices the difference immediately and pulls away a little to look up at McCree, his hands sliding up and down McCree’s back lovingly “What is it, my little red love?” He asks softly and McCree tenses a bit, looking away.

“I- I may have… a few… confessions here.” He gnaws on his lip, nearly breaking the skin before Hanzo reaches up to run his thumb along the abused skin. “I… I wasn’t exactly… um, born with the most… masculine of parts…. And I. I just… don’t want you thinkin’...” He stops when Hanzo chuckles softly and turns to him, furious at his perceived mockery. Hanzo just smiles softly and rests his chin on McCree’s chest.

“A dog’s sense of smell is nearly forty times better than a human’s, Jesse. I may be in my human form but I have been able to smell you since we were in the forest.” McCree’s tension only increases as he stares down at Hanzo with wide eyes. _When Hanzo covered his nose_ , McCree thinks, _it wasn’t in embarrassment_. His whole face slowly turns red and Hanzo pulls him closer, kissing down the sides of his stomach and lifting McCree up onto his knees so Hanzo can kiss just above his waistline “I do not mind at all, Jesse.” McCree keens softly, already getting overwhelmed with the teasing and lost in the affection of this strange wolfman in the forest.

Hanzo pulls McCree down to sit on his lap and he puts McCree’s legs around his waist before wrapping his arms around McCree’s waist and lifting him up. He did not expect the low moan from the bigger man and he smirks when McCree buries his face into Hanzo’s neck, kissing softly but breathing heavily. Hanzo files this information away for later as he carried McCree to his bed. He lays McCree out and takes a second to admire the flushing, star-struck man he had all to himself. He briefly thinks back to how this started.

He was simply hunting for his dinner in his wolf form, being the easiest to hunt in, when he smelt the stranger in his woods that had been travelling through them just a while before. He followed the trail of his scent until he heard the regular wolves in the forest howling. Hanzo had bolted towards the noise, worried he had already lost the handsome man to the heartless hands of nature. Running faster than intended, Hanzo bolted right by McCree and not a second to soon it seemed as he ran right into the wolf pack, literally. He fought and nipped at the wolves, scaring them off more than trying to harm them.

Hanzo shakes the memory off and focuses on his prize instead. He strips McCree slowly, taking his time to worship every new inch of soft, warm skin revealed. By the time he is in his boxers, McCree is breathing heavily, squirming and whining at Hanzo. The wet patch between his legs gives off a heady smell, making Hanzo growl in pleasure, wanting nothing more than to utterly worship every inch of this man. McCree whines louder in response to Hanzo’s growl and Hanzo’s hungry smile grows wider. He reaches for McCree’s boxers when McCree suddenly comes to lucidity and grips Hanzo’s wrists tightly “Wait! Wait. I-...” McCree looks away and his grip softens “I aint ever done anything with another person before.” His voice gets softer with every word, like he expects rejection but all his admission does is fan the flames of Hanzo’s possessive nature. He grips the waistband of McCree’s boxers and basically rips them off the other’s body. 

McCree yelps in surprise and moves to cover himself when he notices the look in Hanzo’s eyes. He takes a breath before relaxing, Hanzo had been nothing but sweet so far. He totally overwhelmed McCree with praise and gentle touches and soft praises. One time, McCree teased him “Shouldn’t I be the one callin’ _you_ a good boy, Hanzo?” only to get his hands pinned to the bed and Hanzo’s voice turning husky while claiming the night was about McCree and not himself. McCree shouldn’t feel this fine giving his virginity over to this stranger he met not three hours ago and is pretty sure he dreamt about his first night in his new home but oh well, he liked Hanzo and this has been incredibly pleasant so far. McCree relaxes and settles into accepting this before suddenly lurching up and tangling his hands in Hanzo’s hair when Hanzo licked a stripe up his entrance. He moans deeply when Hanzo repeats the action, gripping McCree’s thighs and holding them above his shoulders.

Hanzo smiles as much as he can with his tongue out. His new favorite human tastes as good as he smells and reacts in such cute ways to everything Hanzo does. Hanzo leans in again and presses his tongue flat against McCree’s entrance, slowly pressing it inwards until McCree is nearly shaking. He thrusts his tongue in and out of McCree’s hole a few times just to hear how McCree reacts before moving up to suck on his clit. McCree yelps again before moaning deeply at the way Hanzo’s tongue expertly flicks at his clit and he lifts his hips towards Hanzo’s face, hoping to encourage him to do it more. He feels but cannot bring himself to care about Hanzo’s smirk against his skin as Hanzo goes to town on wrecking McCree.

Hanzo slides a finger into McCree and twists it while licking at his clit and McCree comes with a shout. He pants and whines when Hanzo doesn’t stop. Hanzo just adds another finger and teases the skin around McCree’s clit so as not to overwhelm him but get him worked up again. McCree goes cross-eyed and feels himself come down from his orgasm while Hanzo brings him back up simultaneously. Soon, more moans tumble from his mouth as he thrusts onto Hanzo’s fingers and begs for more. Hanzo lets up on his clit to rest his cheek on McCree’s thigh, watching the man shiver as he stretches him out. Once McCree is boneless on his bed, begging softly for _more_ , and spread over three fingers, he stands and strips. McCree looks down with his eyes, unable to even lift his head with how good he was feeling.

His face flushes when he realizes that Hanzo had taken such good care of him that he did not see Hanzo still had his clothes on. Seeing Hanzo naked though made McCree arch his back off the bed and whine needily again. Hanzo had the prettiest cock between his legs and McCree hid his face in his hands when Hanzo crawls up onto the bed and readjusts them. McCree was laying against the pillows, propped up and comfortable with Hanzo between his legs. “Tell me if it hurts at all.” Hanzo whispers to him and it’s all he can do to nod as he feels the tip of Hanzo’s dick press against his entrance. McCree gasps at the slow stretch and grips Hanzo’s shoulders tightly when the tip pops in. His eyes start watering a bit, breath short, before Hanzo covers McCree’s body with his own and kisses over his face and every bit of his lips to calm him down.

McCree shudders with the slow slide and small thrusts Hanzo used to get inside him. At one point he whines loudly, unable to believe there was still more dick to be taken but also incredibly pleased with the stretch and pressure inside himself. When Hanzo bottoms out, McCree lets out a sigh. Hanzo presses his forehead against McCree’s, making eye contact and they smile at each other. “You are absolutely gorgeous, my little red love. May I start moving?” McCree flushes harder, if possible, and wiggles a bit to see. He nods when the shift felt much more pleasurable than uncomfortable and Hanzo begins to thrust oh-so-slowly. Every time he snaps his hips that last inch or two towards him, McCree lets out a moan, the filling stretch overwhelming. The more the pleasure builds though, the more silent McCree is. His voice feels like its been punched out by Hanzo’s dick.

He gasps then suddenly his voice pops back out of his throat when he comes around Hanzo’s dick. He wraps his legs and arms tightly around Hanzo, shaking with the feeling. Watching his orgasm be wrung out from him like this makes Hanzo thrust harder, deeper, until he comes as well. McCree kisses the underside of Hanzo’s jaw while Hanzo holds McCree tightly to himself and lets out a pleasured moan of his own. Both men stay still for a minute before relaxing into the bedding. Another minute and they separate from each other. Hanzo rushes off to grab a rag and some water to wipe McCree down and rehydrate him. McCree is shaking a little too much to drink without making a mess so Hanzo scoops him up and helps. McCree sighs contently when Hanzo tucks them both under the blankets and he wraps himself around McCree’s body.


	2. Return to the Black Forest

McCree saunters back into the woods a week later with a casualty that causes Jack to mutter “He’s gonna get himself killed, isn’t he?” Gabe laughs loudly and shrugs. He knew McCree was capable of handing himself and smart enough to outwit a fox, but they can still hear him whistling to himself despite being out of view. Hopefully McCree knew how to handle the Black Forest’s dangers.

Several hours into his walk home, McCree’s pleasant demeanor has dropped down into something more cautious. The forest is still and quiet but he soon hears soft footfalls nearby, keeping in pace with him. Slowing, McCree strains to hear or see something more. Two pairs of steps, okay, that made sense if Hanzo was in his wolf form. There was only one thing causing the noise so no pack was surrounding him again either. Nor does he hear growling, also a good sign. McCree relaxes, finally feeling safe enough to consider whatever it was a low enough threat that he could handle it or it was Hanzo.

The next thing he realizes is that he is on the ground, face down with big paw-like hands pressing down on his shoulders and someone else’s rump sitting on his own. Something is shifting even farther down, by his thighs, and he strains to glance back. Unable to turn too far, all he can see is whoever’s leg against his hip and the familiar white fluffy tail that was wagging and knocking into his legs. He huffs out a laugh “Oh no. Captured by a wolf again. I must be a pretty terrible traveler to find myself so helpless all the time.” His chuckle cuts off when Hanzo leans down and presses his lips softly to the shell of McCree’s ear.

“If you want to be helpless, little red. I can take you somewhere more… comfortable.” He flicks his tongue out briefly against McCree’s skin and McCree breathes heavily into his arm for a second. He rolls his shoulders, beginning to roll over and Hanzo takes the hint to give McCree enough room to do so. Hanzo smiles brightly when he settles on McCree’s hips again. He had fluffy wolf ears poking out of the top of his head and his hair was on the more white side of silver than it was the black of the night before. His canines seemed to be a bit longer and his other teeth a bit sharper but that only interested Jesse more. His eyes slide down to see the kyudo-gi in the same state as it was last time he saw Hanzo but Hanzo in general was bigger, hairier, and his hands and feet were more paw-like but still had opposable digits.

McCree’s hands, just as plain and human as ever, slide up Hanzo’s thighs to his hips “Darlin’, you look like an angel.” He chuckles and keeps moving his hands upwards to wrap them around Hanzo’s shoulders and bring him down into a kiss. Hanzo had managed to keep McCree at his cabin an extra night when they first met. McCree walked funny and he didn’t want to explain why he was without a horse but walking like he rode one for days to his dads. So Hanzo had kept McCree in his cozy little cabin, pampering him and used his mouth and his fingers to get McCree off several times since he couldn’t use his dick without exacerbating the problem.

“I must be a guardian angel, then, with my work cut out for me. I scared off both a wolf and a wild dog before you noticed me.” The two share soft, fiery kisses until McCree breaks away for air.

“I love seein’ you on top of me, Hanzo, but there’s a rock diggin’ into my spine somethin’ fierce and I don’t want nothin’ crawling into my hair while I am down here.” McCree makes a face and squirms as he talks, visibly trying to find a more comfortable way to lay. Hanzo shifts away and waits for McCree to stand before wrapping him up again and nuzzling and kissing the other’s face. McCree shivers when he realizes that Hanzo’s partial wolf-form had reversed their height difference.

“I don’t want to let go of you. You’ve stopped smelling like me already.” He cannot help a soft, possessive growl, feeling McCree shiver in response in his arms. McCree thought it was so cute when he had stayed over and Hanzo spent most of their time scenting McCree and rubbing his face into McCree’s neck. McCree internally debates for a moment. The sun was ready to set soon and Hanzo’s cabin was a good halfway point between his parent’s town and his own cabin.

“It’s gettin’ late, hon. Would I be botherin’ you if I stayed over at your place again?” McCree asks, followed up by a startled yelp when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and Hanzo’s face was buried in his stomach.

“You need not even ask, little red.” Hanzo kisses McCree’s stomach until McCree squirms before setting him down. He holds his hands out, implying McCree should stay still as he backs away a few steps. The shift from partial to full wolf was fairly simple. The moment Hanzo’s front paws hit the ground, the transformation was complete. McCree ogled at the huge, beautiful white and gold accented wolf before him. He had only seen Hanzo as a blur the first time and McCree takes his time looking at the creature currently posturing for him. Hanzo rolls his shoulders and leans down a little in front of McCree.

“I know you’re strong, Hanzo, but I’m a pretty big guy. You sure you wanna carry me?” McCree asks hesitantly, petting Hanzo casually. Hanzo rumbles out a happy noise and inches closer to McCree. McCree chuckles and slides his right leg over Hanzo’s shoulders. Both beings readjust and settle with McCree in the center of Hanzo’s back, leaning forward and gripping his scruff softly. “You’re a sight to behold, sweetpea.” Hanzo shakes his head, his ears flopping softly against his own skull.

Suddenly, they’re off. McCree’s grip tightens a little in surprise at the spectacular speed with which Hanzo was carrying him through the forest and he tries to look around, watching for landmarks so that he could return himself if he ever wanted. He hoped Hanzo wouldn’t mind if he did. Hanzo breaks through the brush into the clearing where his house resided and skidded to a halt. McCree slides off quickly and kneels down to pet Hanzo, ignoring the hot puffs of air in his face as Hanzo licked it. Hanzo stays in his wolf form, though, so McCree gets up and heads for the door to the house. Surprised to find it unlocked, McCree pauses in the doorway but Hanzo just squeezes between him and the frame and trots inside. 

McCree closes the door gently and slides the bolt into place for an added measure of security. Hanzo watches McCree turn to face him before continuing down the hall, expecting McCree to follow. The cowboy chuckles and follows Hanzo to the room where Hanzo nudges McCree into the bed and crawls up into it next to him. Spooned by the massive werewolf, McCree chuckles “Why are we goin’ to bed, honey? I’m not even-” A yawn interrupts McCree’s words and Hanzo echoes it. “Alright, alright, I dont mind turnin’ in early, just let me get comfortable.” As he undresses, McCree frowns a tad at himself. If he was honest, he did mind a little. He got a little wound up from earlier and found himself embarrassed at how much he wanted to fool around with Hanzo before bed. He shakes the selfish thought from his head and curls up with Hanzo again wearing only his boxers now.

McCree doesn’t remember how the dream led to this but he was not complaining. It was always nice dreaming about the handsome wolfman and tonight was even better since he was dreaming that the wolfman had McCree all tied up. If he thought too hard about it, he would realize that he has never been tied up and his mind was just replicating the feeling of that time he was arrested but he shoves the thought aside quickly. This was a dream and a mighty good one at that. He squirms against the bonds and feels Hanzo’s dick pressed up between his ass cheeks. Moaning softly, McCree thrusts back against it, surprised at how much his mind exaggerated the length. It had to be about two inches longer than it was when he and Hanzo first had sex but again, he ignores the thought in favor of enjoying the dream.

“Jesse…. J-Jesse..mmm, please.” Hanzo whimpers softly in his ear and McCree struggles, unable to turn around and look at him. 

“Please, what, darlin’? I’ll do anythin’. Just tell me.” Hanzo simply repeats himself and McCree struggles harder, wanting the use of his arms back, wanting to see the other man. He felt bigger, like Hanzo was in his half-wolf form and suddenly Hanzo’s hips rock back and his dick slips down to slide between McCree’s thighs instead.

McCree gasps and moans into his pillow. His dream still lingers, no, he is… still dreaming? He shifts a little and takes inventory of what he can feel. His arms are not tied up, rather he slept on one funny and its fallen asleep and the other is pinned against his chest from the way Hanzo had his arms wrapped around him. Hanzo. _Hanzo_ is indeed whimpering softly at Jesse but not begging anymore now that he is awake. His dick is also very much actually sliding between McCree’s thighs and he gasps for another breath of air before moaning again. The last things Jesse notices are that Hanzo is in his half-wolf form like Jesse dreamed and his dick is definitely longer than it was before. McCree wiggles his pinned arm back to reach down and feel it.

It was a bit thicker than before, the shape tapered off at the tip a little more sharply than in his human form. What made it longer though was the sudden appearance of a bulb near the bottom. Hanzo howled softly when McCree’s hand had slipped around Hanzo’s dick and the bulb had definitely gotten bigger since then. McCree’s eyes widened at the realization. _That’s Hanzo’s knot._ McCree lets go and rolls onto his back to look Hanzo in the face. Hanzo’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open and panting, and he was still gripping McCree tightly while thrusting against him.

McCree gently cups Hanzo’s cheek, startling a bit when Hanzo’s eyes fly open. “I- I’m sorry.” Hanzo mutters, looking away again. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just… I-” He breaks off with a moan when McCree flexes his thighs around Hanzo’s dick. McCree just smiles softly and leans in to kiss the other’s face.

“I don’t care as long as you finish whatchya started.” McCree’s smirk spreads to Hanzo’s face and Hanzo rolls on top of him.

“Have I told you that you are my favorite human?” McCree nods in reply and Hanzo takes advantage of McCree’s unprotected neck to dive down and lick it. A shuddery gasp breaks into a loud moan at the feeling of those fangs McCree saw earlier combined with Hanzo reaching down to slide a finger into McCree. McCree tries to wiggle a hand between them to respond but he goes numb at the warning growl Hanzo gave. Taking it as a silent command to stay still, McCree shifts his arms above his head. Hanzo licks a stripe up to McCree’s ear and rumbles “Good boy.”

A few fingers and more praises later, McCree is shaking like a leaf on the bed and Hanzo is nearly howling in pleasure at the smooth slide of his cock into McCree’s entrance. Hanzo thrusts shallowly, the overwhelming desire to slide all the way inside and knotting McCree barely being contained. Meanwhile, McCree finally had enough self control to open his eyes, hoping to meet warm, brown ones as he was shoved against the pillows with each thrust. Instead, he sees the same conflicted look on Hanzo’s face that was there when he woke up.

McCree tightens his legs around Hanzo’s waist, trying to get him to stop moving but Hanzo is pulling back just as hard as McCree is pulling forwards. He sighs “What’s wrong, darlin’? You look like this is hurtin’ you more than anythin’.” They suddenly make eye contact and Hanzo’s expression turns guilty and he leans in to kiss McCree’s face.

“No, no. It’s not. I’m sorry. Don’t worry, my little red.” Hanzo moves down to McCree’s neck, hoping to distract him again by making hickies around the base of his neck. 

McCree does moan and arch up towards him but he has not stopped worrying. “Ya can’t distract me, Hanzo.” His name was said with a stern emphasis, intentionally not using a nickname. “I wanna help. You make me feel so good all the time and if there were anythin’-” McCree cuts off suddenly when he feels more than hears Hanzo mutter something against his neck. “I can’t hear you from down there, sweetpea.”

Hanzo turns his head, still hidden against Jesse but closer to his ear now. “M-my knot.” Is all he is able to get out in his embarrassment and the lightbulb clicks for McCree.

“What are you sayin’, my love?” He mutters teasingly, softly so as not to startle Hanzo with the sudden shift in tone. “That you want to stick your big, fat knot inside me?” Hanzo tenses and McCree thinks he went too far until Hanzo’s shallow thrusts return and the wolfman continues to bite and suck on McCree’s neck. “Do you want me to ask for it? I’d beg so sweetly if you wanted me to.” Hanzo’s head whips up fast enough that McCree feels a sympathy rush of dizziness. He smiles lovingly in response.

“Please, Hanzo? Can I please have your knot? I keep feeling you press it against me-” McCree’s voice falters into a moan as Hanzo gently slides forward to press his partially swollen knot against McCree’s opening. McCree’s voice returns, more sincere than before “Please! P-please put in in me. I-I want your knot. Holy hell, darlin’, you’re amazin’.” He goes cross-eyed when Hanzo ends every thrust by grinding his knot against McCree’s entrance softly. “I-I want it so bad, darlin’, _please_. Fuck me, it feels so good already. Fill me up, please!” Hanzo finds McCree’s begging irresistable and he starts pressing in more insistently. McCree starts babbling, begging broken up by pleased exclamations.

Once McCree’s hole spreads out over the widest part, the rest slides in without any resistance and McCree groans deeply while Hanzo howls. Looking up at the other, then feeling the tug of the knot against his rim was all McCree needed to come. Nearly screaming in pleasure, his limbs wrap tightly around Hanzo again. Hanzo lifts him up with one arm, pressing McCree against his chest as he shallowly thrusts a few more times until he comes as well, filling McCree up.

The possessive and more wolfy side of Hanzo kicks in and he laps at McCree’s face and chest and shoulders happily, making cute boofing noises while wagging his tail hard. The swing of his tail causes his hips to rock side to side a bit and McCree lets out a squeak each time the knot tugs on his entrance. Hanzo lays them both down comfortably so they can relax and Hanzo’s knot will not overstimulate McCree too much. Unable to resist showing the other in love, Hanzo continues to kiss and nuzzle McCree.

McCree tries to reciprocate in kind but slowly grows more and more inactive. Finally, he stops moving enough to cause Hanzo concern and he lifts his head to look at McCree’s face. The soft moonlight, halfway to full, lit up the room in gray tones, making the angles on McCree’s face sharper but also his skin look softer like expertly sculpted marble. McCree’s eyes are closed and, on closer inspection, he seems to be deep asleep already. Hanzo smiles and kisses McCree’s forehead before snuggling in to sleep as well.


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank/blame @classywastelandbread for a lot of ideas in this fic as well as the nsfw mchanzo discord  
> Another short chapter but theres more than three now cause evidently i dont know when or how to stop myself

A few weeks later, McCree heads out from his home into the forest. He is not headed to his parents home this time nor did he bring his horse. Instead, he is headed to a cabin that he had visited a few times now but this time is different. The full moon is tonight and McCree made sure to start his journey when dawn broke so he could have plenty of time with his… boyfriend? McCree nods. Boyfriend. Who is also a werewolf. A nervous energy vibrated in McCree’s chest as he traveled, quickly breaking off the main road to travel down the partially hidden deer trails that would take him to Hanzo. The air was too-still and eerie like it was the first time he travelled through the woods and McCree worries that maybe he shouldn’t be surprising Hanzo with a visit like this.

He shakes his head. Hanzo always welcomed him and invited him over. The werewolf was pretty quiet about the full moon but visiting never seemed to be a hindrance to him. McCree strides forward confidently again, determined to have a fun visit with Hanzo and if Hanzo is bothered at all, McCree can pamper Hanzo for a night instead of the other way around. Despite the confidence boost and the pleasant thoughts about his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s dick, the air still feels dangerous and sharp. Just because Hanzo likes to protect McCree, it does not mean McCree is entirely helpless all the time. But maybe…

Maybe he is this time. McCree suddenly stops, breaking from his train of thought to take a look around. This part of the forest seems unfamiliar. He huffs and finds the trail he was on, backtracking to another trail that crossed through the one he was on. McCree thinks back, trying to remember which way he had turned to get on his current trail and he hazards a guess at the next trail over. Assuming he just turned instead of going straight, this seems like the best option. Later though, he finds himself going through this same routine at a different cross-roads. Groaning at himself, McCree tries again and hopes he does not lose another hour in the woods. If he does not find his way back soon. He will not make it to Hanzo’s before night.

The trail he is on ends with a slightly hill-like clearing. McCree takes a minute to lay out his serape and sit down to eat lunch. He looks around for any reference points, a too-tall tree, that burnt out part of the forest south of Hanzo’s, the clearings near the edges of his town, but is unable to spot anything familiar. McCree finishes his meal quickly and decides to head west. It was getting too late to find Hanzo’s before night and Hanzo lived east of McCree so hopefully McCree would be able to at least make it back to his own home before dark. Checking his surroundings once more, McCree shudders with the sensation of being watched but sees and hears nothing.

Heading straight through a forest rather than following trails is difficult. Most often straight paths were not taken because they force the traveler to go up and down constantly over terrain rather than follow naturally even paths around the hills and divots. It is technically the safest way to travel without a compass though since McCree knew for certain that at some point he will make it through the woods, whether more north near the town or down south by his home. He cannot shake the feeling of watched and even though he is infinitely more careful than he was his first time in the woods, he still cannot hear or see anything that would be causing it.

The sun is setting. McCree takes a break, after a harrowing climb upwards, to recover his energy and reevaluate his plan. He does not seem to be getting closer to anything and the woods are darker than expected even in the early afternoon. Upon finding that his water pouch is empty, McCree makes an executive decision to stop for the night. He gathers up some wood while the sun goes down and finds a thick, sturdy tree to build a lean-to against when the moon rises. Until then, McCree sits and waits in the darkness.

The feeling creeps up the back of McCree’s neck again and, spinning around quickly, he still finds nothing to be the source. He readjusts his serape on the ground, not completely blocking his ass from the pine and debris on the forest floor, but helping quite a bit. He settles back down and takes deep breaths to relax again. Barely through the third breath, something cracks in the forest to his right. Prepared this time, McCree spins into a crouch with Peacekeeper out and facing the source of the noise. One set of footsteps, bigger, heavier than he has ever heard. Growling, no, just rough breathing, like something was fighting itself.

The moon crests over the tree line in the minutes that both beings stay frozen, staring each other down. McCree gasps when the light reveals an eight-foot tall figure, looking like an elongated wolf on its hind legs. It has bright white fur with small golden accents, deep brown eyes, fluffy white ears that snap back against its skull when McCree jumps up “Hanzo!” He breathes out in relief and tosses Peacekeeper down onto his pack. McCree moves to step towards Hanzo but Hanzo drops down to all fours and stalks towards McCree instead. A fearful shiver shoots up McCree’s spine. Moving to step back, McCree catches on his own ankle and falls back onto his serape instead.

Hanzo is lightning fast. On top of the human before he even recovers from the fall. McCree blinks up at him and chuckles “My guardian angel.” The tension that had been building drops and Hanzo leans down to nose at McCree’s neck. McCree gasps at the cold, wet sensation before humming, aroused, when Hanzo starts licking. Growling at the salty taste of McCree’s skin, Hanzo sits on his heels and moves his paws to push at McCree’s body armor. McCree removes it, chuckling “I wanted to visit ya tonight to surprise you. It seems you got the best of me though, huh, darlin’?”

Hanzo simply pawed at McCree’s shirt in response, nipping at his neck and ears. McCree finds it difficult to wiggle out of his clothes when Hanzo is so large but refuses to move off of him but he manages to get his shirt off with minimal damage. The foliage beneath the serape pokes through the fibers at his back but it is manageable for now. He wiggles his hands down to grab his belt and slide it out of the loops. That joins the growing clothes pile and McCree moves to take his pants off as well but freezes. Hanzo had grown impatient with McCree’s one-at-a-time method of disrobing and started grinding against McCree’s clothed crotch. The sheer size was what startled McCree. Similar in shape to his partial transformation but much thicker around and somehow even longer, Hanzo’s dick had completely short-circuited McCree’s brain.

When McCree made no move to take off his pants, Hanzo takes charge and hooks his claws into the waistband before pulling sharply and tearing the pants free of McCree’s crotch and legs. The small tug upwards before the fabric gave way and the sound of his pants tearing provoked a long, drawn out moan from McCree. He couldn’t really care about those pants when Hanzo’s teeth were on his neck, paws spreading his legs, and dick grinding against McCree’s crotch only covered by his flimsy boxers. Despite the overwhelming pleasure covering every inch of himself, McCree manages to shove the mess of fabric that is his boxers and pants down to his knees.

Hanzo grabs McCree’s ankles in one paw and rests them on his shoulders while scooping up McCree’s hands with his other paw and pinning them above McCree’s head. That alone is enough to make McCree shiver in anticipation, but Hanzo grinds against McCree’s now bare entrance and McCree moans loud enough to scare a flock of birds away. A few more minutes of his shoulders being a metaphorical chew toy for Hanzo and the shallow thrusts driving McCree up a wall, he finally finds his voice.

“H-HAN. Hanzo. I can- I can’t lie like this anymo-ooooohhhh! Anymore. The ground is- dig-diggin’ into my back.” Hanzo lets out an irritated huff at being interrupted but gets up anyways. Using his grip on McCree’s wrists, he lifts the other man off the ground and onto his boot covered feet. He spins McCree around quickly and leans over him to press the palms of McCree’s hands against the tree and nipping at the shell of his ear. McCree shivers, following the unspoken order to stand there, feet shoulder width apart, and kept his hands on the tree he was facing. He feels bare to the world and whines softly when Hanzo takes a half step back.

Hanzo isn’t gone for long though. Soon, McCree feels rough paws grip his thighs and hot breath puff over his ass. He tries not to fight it when Hanzo shoves his legs a little wider apart and moves in. A thick, warm, wet tongue slides against McCree’s entrance and he nearly shouts. Hanzo moves painfully slowly, lapping up all the excess slick that had gathered before sliding his tongue into McCree’s hole. McCree shudders, unable to repress any moans despite the deafening silence of the forest around them. He cannot keep quiet when Hanzo kneads at his ass and thighs, sharp nails making pinpricks of pain to combat the pleasure rising rapidly in his gut.

Hanzo pulls his tongue out so he can lick his way over to McCree’s clit and McCree comes with a surprised shout, not having realized how close he was. Hanzo growls and laps up all the slick spilling out of his lover again. McCree whines and tries to pull away, overstimulated, but is pinned there by the unspoken rule about his hands and Hanzo’s grip on his thighs. Overstimulation winds back down into simple pleasure and Hanzo stands upright behind McCree. Air is caught in McCree’s throat when he feels the tip of Hanzo’s dick, pressed more insistently against him by Hanzo’s paw on his hip. Once the tip is inside, Hanzo moves his paws to the tree above McCree’s arms and he starts thrusting upwards into the warm, tight tunnel of McCree.

McCree gasps when Hanzo’s thrusts nearly lift his feet off the ground, held aloft by his grip on the tree and Hanzo’s dick alone. The stretch is nearly on the wrong side of the pleasure and pain mix. But when McCree looks up and sees those thick, furry arms leading to paws that were positively tearing apart the tree, his body relaxes with the surge of arousal and Hanzo takes that as a chance to thrust harder. McCree breathes heavily in time with the thrusts, trying to get his mouth to work to warn Hanzo but unable to control his thoughts in time. Hanzo’s knot grinds against his entrance, throwing McCree over the edge. He goes cross-eyed and nearly limp with the force of his orgasm.

“H-h-hanzo! Han! H-hanzo!” is all McCree is able to get out. He moves one hand back, over Hanzo’s shoulder, to grasp at his scruff and the warm, furry body is much more preferable to McCree than the rough tree bark. His other hand joins the first and he watches Hanzo’s paws gouge long stripes into the tree. Aroused once more at the show of strength, McCree feels himself get spread impossibly wider around Hanzo’s knot. It pops in with a slick, wet noise, and McCree nearly cries with relief. Hanzo’s hips are still thrusting up towards him though and the jostling is bringing McCree ever closer to a third orgasm. He tries to work his mouth through the words again, beg Hanzo to slow down, give him a second, anything, but all that comes out is a pleading babble. Hanzo lifts his paws and slams them down on the tree, a sickening crack emitting from the wood. His hips thrust higher than before and McCree screams, feet flailing above the ground, under Hanzo’s howl, both men coming at once.

Hanzo tries to move slowly, wraps one arm around McCree’s waist to hold the other steady as he shuffles backwards to sit on the serape. From the moment his orgasm had receded, McCree feels the tears well up in his eyes. He enjoyed the experience immensely, his body was simply overwhelmed though and each time Hanzo’s dick twitches with his pulse or an aftershock, it sends lightning up and down McCree’s skin. Hanzo holds McCree tight to his own chest and croons soft howling noises at him and pets his hair while McCree cries. Eventually, though, his body starts to settle and relax now that it had worked through the sensations. Hanzo’s knot starts to recede and as soon as is comfortable, he slides McCree off his dick and lays McCree across his arms, tucked against his chest.

Hanzo makes a worried, questioning noise into McCree’s ear and McCree pets his shoulder lazily “Don-... Don’ worry, darlin’.” McCree slurs into Hanzo’s collar. “Jus’ a li’l overwhelmed is all. I- heh, I enjoyed tha’ quite a bit.” He sighs and relaxes into Hanzo and Hanzo lets him relax. Shifting McCree to one arm, Hanzo manages to shove McCree’s clothes into his bag and lifts the serape over one of his own shoulders, pinned down by the bag. He carries McCree bridal style as he treks back through the woods to his own cabin.

McCree is asleep before they are even halfway back so Hanzo lays him on the bed as soon as they got back. It was awkward, pulling cowboy boots off with paws, but Hanzo manages. He gingerly removes the remains of McCree’s clothing before tucking him into bed. Then, he takes the salvageable clothes and serape back to his laundry room to deal with when he was human again. He scrambles when trying to get a cup of water back to the bedroom for McCree but, again, he manages. Afterwards, Hanzo crawls onto the bed on all fours and curls protectively around his human. He licks a stripe up the back of McCree’s neck and head, ignoring the cowlick he caused in favor of sleeping instead.


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I lured you all in with porn and now you get plot, next chapter is the last (?) and pry gonna be plot heavy as well so if you are here for the porn then you can pry just stop after the shower sex

The first thing McCree notices is how he aches all over. Still slow from sleep, his eyes not open yet, and sprawled out across the bed, McCree tries to recollect _why_. It catches up to him slowly at first then much, much faster. First, he remembers hiking all day, that’s pry the strain in his muscles. Then, he remembers being found by Hanzo, that’s the ache in his thighs and crotch. Third, he realizes more than remembers that there is no ache in his crotch. In fact, there’s a spreading warmth and pleasure. Moaning before he is even fully aware of what is happening, McCree cracks his eyes open to peer down his chest.

Hanzo is human, arms wrapped around McCree’s thighs, with his face buried in McCree’s crotch. He’s licking McCree so gently, sliding his tongue into McCree then poking it around before scooping it back out, like he is cleaning McCree as deeply and intimately as possible. The way his tongue curls and how he occasionally lifts up to kiss and suck McCree’s clit softly is driving McCree crazy. Even more so now that McCree is awake. He makes Hanzo aware of this by moaning again and sliding his hands into that soft, dark hair on the top of the other’s head.

Hanzo lifts his eyes to McCree’s and McCree nearly swoons right there. Hanzo smiles and presses his mouth wide and flat against McCree’s entrance, enticing another pleased moan out of the other man. He slides one hand down McCree’s stomach to rub at his clit while he continues licking at McCree’s hole. McCree tries to relax into it but cannot find a good position. It felt like the fabric under his back was rough and itchy but not on his arms or legs. Hanzo tightens his arms around McCree’s waist, pulling the bigger man down the bed towards him and McCree shouts with the prickles of pain across his back.

Hanzo quickly pulls away, eyes full of concern and running up and down McCree’s body to find the problem. He spies it as soon as McCree turns onto his side to get the pressure off his back and he gasps. Suddenly, McCree’s expression reflects his own “Darlin’? Somethin’ wrong? My back just suddenly hurt, did somethin’ happen?” Hanzo holds up a finger before running to the bathroom and returning with disinfectant and a warm, wet rag.

“This is going to hurt, my Jesse. I cannot prevent it, I’m sorry.” Hanzo mumbles while running his fingers through McCree’s hair.

“Why, Hanzo? Did somethin’ happ- AH!” McCree gasps and hisses in surprise. The disinfectant stings in a hundred different little pinpricks before the pain fades into a more tolerable level. He tries to think of what would cause this reaction while Hanzo rubs his back slowly and lovingly with the wet rag. “Oh. Did that happen when I was layin’ down?” Hanzo makes an affirmative hum and moves McCree’s head closer so he can take care of the bite marks scattered around his shoulders. McCree sighs and settles into the comforting touches. He enjoyed last night but he also enjoys that it only happens once a month. Maybe next month he should come a day early so as not to be caught out in the woods again.

McCree’s eyes fly open and he glances up at Hanzo. Despite Hanzo’s beard being covered in McCree’s slick, he is frowning a little, shut off and lost in thought as he cleans up McCree in a less sexual manner than he began. McCree reaches up and cups a cheek to get his attention. “Don’t blame yourself, darlin’. I had a good time. I was the one who got lost. I didn’t try to stop ya at any point, did I?” Hanzo thinks hard but shakes his head “And I didn’t try to fight ya or resist in any other way?” Hanzo shakes his head again, more irritably. He didn’t want to admit McCree was right but McCree was making a good argument. “Then I clearly was as into it as you were. More into it if I could be so bold.” He gives Hanzo a sultry smirk which brings Hanzo back out of his reverie to smile back.

“At least let me take care of you today, then.” Hanzo replies softly as he nuzzles his nose against McCree’s cheek. McCree chuckles and nods, loving the care and concern his boyfriend had for him. Hanzo puts all the medical stuff away and scoops McCree up to carry into the bath. They sit in the tub as it fills so they won’t have to shuffle around the bathroom in the meantime. Hanzo keeps nuzzling and kissing McCree’s face and ears and, even more gently, his shoulders. McCree rests against between Hanzo’s legs and leaning against his chest despite being the taller one and Hanzo settles into just brushing his fingers through McCree’s hair. He chuckles softly when the cowlick from last night refuses to lay back down and shifts them both so he could turn off the water and start dumping small handfuls of water over McCree’s hair.

McCree hadn’t taken a bath in an extremely long time but he finds himself enjoying the surrounding warmth, pressing into his muscles and minor scratches, urging his body to relax and the pain to drift away. Hanzo washing his hair almost lulls McCree back to sleep and he would’ve if he didn’t need to hold himself up while Hanzo works. Once Hanzo is done, though, McCree scoots up and curls up against Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo’s arms wrap around him protectively. One hand shifts to rub up and down McCree’s back and McCree relaxes further into Hanzo, his hums practically pleased purring in the wolf’s ears.

Slowly, Hanzo lets his hand drift lower, grazing over McCree’s ass hesitantly. He pulls it back up to McCree’s back when McCree adjusts, assuming the bigger man did not enjoy it but McCree simply settled his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder and lifted his ass back against Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo smiles softly at his precious human and moves his hand back down to rub McCree’s ass. McCree groans softly and Hanzo presses more insistently, hoping to hear more. He turns McCree from his side to his stomach so they were stomach to stomach and he uses both hands to rub and press and _separate_ McCree’s asscheeks and thighs. McCree clings to Hanzo’s shoulders and shutters. Hanzo readjusts just once more to slide his leg up between McCree’s thighs and McCree lets out a small cry when his clit gets pinned between the thigh and himself.

McCree pants and tries to hump Hanzo’s leg but Hanzo uses his grip on the other man to hold him still. His hands slide to McCree’s hips and does the work for him so that McCree only has to cling to him and enjoy it. He kisses the side of McCree’s head and whispers sweet nothings, barely louder than the sloshing water “So good for me. My precious little red love. You’ve done so good, taking my whole cock and knot last night. Let me do this for you, Jesse. You’re such a good boy. Perfect. Wonderful. Absolutely magnificent.” McCree squirms under the praise but presses more insistently against Hanzo. Hanzo keeps his thigh between McCree’s legs but moves one hand down to rub his thumb against McCree’s clit with determination, coaxing out a soft orgasm from the bigger man.

McCree moaning in his ear was too much for Hanzo, who moves his hand from McCree’s crotch to his own to jerk off quickly. McCree moves to drain the water in the meantime since it was now filthy. When Hanzo recovers from his orgasm, he switches spots, laying McCree down against the back of the tub and rearranges the shower curtains and everything so he can start a warm shower for them to rinse off in. 

McCree hums and closes his eyes, imagining the falling water was rain instead of a shower. When he opens his eyes, the sight of Hanzo made him feel like a parched desert receiving it’s first drops of blessed rain water. Hanzo had his eyes closed, head tilted back into the spray. Water glided down his body with the awe-inspiring beauty of a waterfall and McCree’s eyes were drawn to that glorious dick that has driven him wild many times now. Just because it’s Hanzo’s smallest form does not mean that it is his worst and McCree loves all his dicks equally. Well, mostly equally, he knows he’s going to fantasize about the way he was spread open the night before for a while though.

Hanzo detaches the removable head of the shower and washes McCree down limb by limb. McCree chuckles but accepts the pampering since he was still pretty tired from the day before. Hanzo’s hands sliding over him gets him riled again though and, disbelieving just how much Hanzo had skyrocketed his libido, starts lifting his hips slightly whenever the spray crosses his crotch. Hanzo notices and adjusts the settings on the nozzle, forcing the spray out a little rougher, and starts focusing on McCree’s crotch. McCree gasps and moves to cover himself but Hanzo grabs McCree’s hands into one of his own and kisses across McCree’s knuckles while he turns the shower head upside down, now pointed upwards at McCree’s clit and hole.

McCree moans but stops resisting. Spreading his legs wider, he leans back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, showing off for Hanzo. Hanzo moves the shower head closer to intensify the pressure and watches McCree go cross-eyed with another orgasm. The shower head is quickly replaced to gentler settings and hung back up before the water is shut off. McCree is gathered up in a towel and lifted in Hanzo’s arms. Carried back to the bed, Hanzo digs through McCree’s bag, with his permission, for a baggy shirt, which was all either man wanted McCree to wear at the moment. Then Hanzo carries him to the living room, sitting him down on the couch while he goes and cooks breakfast. Never wanting to be far from McCree, Hanzo takes frequent breaks from cooking to come kiss McCree until kissing turned into making out and making out turned scrambled eggs into burnt eggs.

Breakfast was a quiet, enjoyable meal but both men agree on a nap on the couch afterwards. Hanzo was just as sleepy as McCree due to the full moon transformation taking more out of him than normal transformations do, but he was more used to his exhaustion than McCree was used to his. When they wake up, Hanzo expresses his desire to wake up to McCree’s face every day. The admission startles McCree but makes him consider. Hanzo is fine letting him think and entertains himself with braiding McCree’s hair, which had grown in his time away from his parents.

McCree really enjoys being with Hanzo. Not just because of the sex, though, neither could deny how great it was. He has only known Hanzo for a little over a month but it had been a pleasant month. McCree softly begins a new conversation. He questions Hanzo about what the other man does without McCree, how he gets and stores food, what kinds of things McCree would be doing if he stays. Hanzo is displeased to find that McCree will not accept “Spending every moment in ecstacy and the lap of luxury.” as an answer to the last question.

McCree asks if Hanzo would like to meet his parents and it is Hanzo’s turn to freeze and really consider this. He eventually answers by burying his face in McCree’s neck and muttering “If it will make you happy, my little red.” McCree’s heart soars and they make plans to slowly move McCree’s minimal belongings to Hanzo’s place and decide to visit McCree’s parents in a few weeks. McCree settles back down against Hanzo’s chest now that the other was done playing with his hair and he quietly asks what Hanzo meant exactly by “Spending every moment in ecstacy and the lap of luxury.” and he spends the next hour with Hanzo’s head and hands between his legs, touching him so softly so as not to antagonize the tender skin rubbed raw by fur the previous night.


	5. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whomp Whomp im back on the porn train  
> two scenes had to be cut from this chapter to make that happen though! (which is why its a tad short, sorry, i tried to make up for it with porn) If you wanna read those, im going to post them in a "part 2" of this as just side along story if people want it since i guess some people dont want story in their pwp who knew

McCree makes it just far enough away from his parent’s place after their visit that noone could hear them or would come looking for them when he pulls Hanzo off the main trail. Shocked, Hanzo just follows wherever McCree’s grip is leading him until his back hits a tree. Pulling him out of his reverie, Hanzo’s surprise grows when McCree kisses his neck softly a few times before sliding down to his knees. McCree gets Hanzo’s belt halfway undone before Hanzo’s hands cover his own.

“Little red. What has gotten you so excited?” Hanzo mutters, still half distracted by his own thoughts and cupping McCree’s chin lovingly. McCree suddenly pulls away a bit. He blushes and looks down.

“Look… I know… ya didn’t sleep much last night, darlin’, and it was a stressful visit and all…. I just thought… I could, maybe, make it better?” His eyes lock with Hanzo’s again and he leans forward to mouth at Hanzo’s dick. “I could be at your service.” Hanzo slides his hands into McCree’s hair and opens his mouth to say that McCree did not need to but the kneeling man interrupts “I want to do this. I wanna make you feel good, Hanzo.” His eyelids slide down halfway and he starts pulling Hanzo’s belt off again “ _Please_ , darlin’. I want yer cock in my mouth. I wanna swallow your come and make you feel good again.”

Hanzo stares, wide-eyed, at the beautiful sight of McCree on his knees and begging for his dick. He gives in without hesitation once he knew that this was what McCree genuinely wanted. All he wants is to spoil this man so its easy for Hanzo to give him what he wants. He smiles at McCree, lifting his hands back to the other’s head and encouraging him to get to work. McCree’s smile grows in response and he quickly relieves Hanzo of his pants. Hanzo’s grip tightens on McCree’s hair, knocking off his hat, when McCree sucks him all the way down on the first pass. McCree stays there a moment, licking and drooling on Hanzo’s dick to lube it up so his lips can slide along it smoother.

“You’re beautiful, my little red.” Hanzo whispers in awe of the man between his legs. Hanzo gains confidence in his words as he continues “So lovely. No matter where I enter you, you spread so nicely for me.” McCree whines and shoves a hand down his pants while using the other to help him suck on Hanzo’s dick. “Yes, you’re such a _good boy_ for me. I bet I could get you on your knees like this anywhere I wanted, yes?” McCree swallows him all the way down again “You’re already on your knees without even being asked in the middle of the woods. What if some poor traveller came by, hm? Would you let him see how depraved you are?” Hanzo stops to take a breath, the sudden power shift getting to his head. Especially since McCree gave it so willingly. He was not objecting to any of this and, judging by the noises McCree was making from both ends, he enjoyed the dirty talk as much as Hanzo did.

“You’re such a good little knot-slut, my Jesse.” Hanzo speaks softly, testing the phrase out in his mouth and hoping McCree will react positively. McCree does, his eyes fly up, mouth stuffed with cock, trying to nod around it and his shoulders tense as he tries to move his fingers faster against himself. “Does my little red enjoy being talked down to?” McCree whines needily and sucks harder on Hanzo’s cock, his tip being swallowed down with every pass.

“I’m glad, my little red knot-slut. You really have enjoyed me knotting you, haven’t you? I bet you’ve never imagined you could be so full of my cum. None of it got past my knot, even” Hanzo grunts, his grip tightens a little and he starts thrusting into McCree’s mouth in time with the other man “Even when I was fully transformed. You were such a _good_ boy and took all of my cum. I wonder if you will take it. You would give me such perfect little pups.” McCree squeezes his eyes shut and groans hard as he comes. Hanzo takes advantage of his prone state and fucks McCree’s mouth until he comes down it, praising McCree for how well he takes it the whole time.

When they pull away, McCree sits back on his heels, hand forgotten in his pants, and a completely dazed look on his face. Hanzo takes a minute to recover and rearrange his clothes before attending to his human. He pulls McCree’s hand out of his pants and wipes off the corner of his mouth. “My precious little red.” He murmurs sweetly. McCree comes back to the present slowly, blinking owlishly at Hanzo. Hanzo scoops him up bridal style, relishing in carrying around his treasured man. McCree begins to object but changes his mind. Instead, he nuzzles into Hanzo’s neck and they continue the walk to Hanzo’s house. Their house, McCree thinks giddily.

Eventually, McCree stops them at the river running about a half a mile from Hanzo’s cabin. McCree’s underclothes had gotten sweaty and uncomfortable because of their pitstop and both men wanted to wash themselves off before getting home since it was getting dark. They strip each other slowly and step into the water together. The river was clear and glowed with gold and orange flecks in the evening sun. The water itself was a little bit cold but tolerable. At the bottom were large and smooth rocks with moss growing in crevices.

Hanzo warned McCree that the current was faster than it looked but McCree still walked across the rocks with confidence “I’ll be fine, darlin’. If I fall, you can catch me.” He winks at Hanzo. Hanzo laughs, head tilting back with the force of the laughter bubbling up from his chest. He calms down enough to reply, opening his eyes to look across the empty river before him. Hanzo freezes. “J-Jesse.” He breathes, barely at speaking volume. He quickly turns around “Jesse!” He shouts. He sees a familiar cowboy hat downriver rapidly.

When he is able to catch up to and drag McCree out of the water. Hanzo finds McCree’s left arm damaged badly. There was no way he could fix this. It was nearly night and the blood loss would take McCree before he could get him back to his parent’s home. There is one option, though, Hanzo suddenly realizes. He grabs McCree’s healthy wrist and pulls the arm away from his face, desperately searching for eye contact. “Jesse. Jesse, look at me, this is important. Jesse.” McCree’s eyes, wet and distant, finally lock on to Hanzo’s and he cups Jesse’s face with his hands. “Jesse, there is only one thing I can do. Jesse.” He says again, tightening his grip to get the other man to focus on him again. “May I turn you?” McCree makes a confused noise. “You will die if I leave you like this. May I turn you into a werewolf?”

McCree’s breath hitches. Fearing rejection, Hanzo’s eyes darken and fill with tears “Please. My love. _Please._ ” McCree’s healthy hand comes up and cups Hanzo’s cheek, thumb resting near his eye as if he had intended to wipe away a tear but didn’t have the energy. Hanzo leans down, pressing his forehead against McCree’s. He hears a raspy “yes” and surges upright again. McCree’s eyes were intense and he was nodding. Once Hanzo accepts his answer, McCree passes out, body unable to sustain itself after the event.

McCree wakes up, at home, in bed, but everything looks different. Everything feels different. He surges up into a seated position with a growl when something enters the room. When he sees a startled and extremely concerned looking Hanzo in the doorway, he forces his body to relax one muscle at a time. Hanzo approaches him slowly, warily, like McCree is gonna shatter. He wonders if he will. He starts shaking as the memories flood back. The river, his arm. _His arm._ He looks down in shock that he is able to still feel his fingertips then leaps away from his own body in shock. From just below his elbow down to his fingertips was an arm, sure, but not his God-given birth arm. It was as if someone had dyed Hanzo’s half-transformed arm a deep brown and sewed it onto McCree.

“Your human arm was unsalvageable. It seems that you are only able to shift that from your full werewolf form to your partial form.” Hanzo says with a gentle sternness. McCree slowly turns to him but Hanzo turns away, guilt etched deeply into his face. McCree takes a calming breath and shoots for an easier question.

“How long was I out?” Hanzo’s hand comes up to cover his mouth. McCree instinctually wraps his arms around the other, pulling a suddenly crying Hanzo to his chest tightly.

“A-A full month.” Hanzo stutters out. “I was so scared, Jesse. I thought I was too late. I thought I had lost you.” He grabs McCree tightly and McCree responds in kind, realizing just how lucky he was to be alive. Both men cling to each other for some time before McCree realizes more things about his new body.

Mainly, his enhanced sense of smell. And Hanzo smelled _wonderful._ The smaller man chuckles as McCree starts snuffling around his neck and hair. He smelled like sunshine, like the forest, _like himself_ , McCree realizes finally. He starts mouthing at Hanzo’s neck, desperately wanting to taste the other man and get more of that delicious taste and smell on himself and his own smell on the other. Hanzo tilts his head back despite objecting to it.

“My little red, I don’t think this is the time. You need rest and-... and we need to taaaahhhh-” Hanzo breaks into a moan when McCree starts biting at Hanzo’s collar bone. Hanzo huffs and suddenly pins McCree on his back, grip tight on the other’s forearms. McCree was still too tired to fight him but he didn’t want to anyways. Hanzo gives him a cutting look “Jesse. You nearly died.” He growls out and McCree thinks maybe he should try to reign it in and control himself before- Hanzo leans in and roughly kisses him instead of continuing to chastise him.

Kneeling above McCree, Hanzo literally rips McCree’s tank top and boxers off “I _missed_ you.” Hanzo growls and moves back down to kiss and bite McCree’s throat. “I watched you lay here and shift from form to form for a _month._ ” He bites and kisses and licks his way down McCree’s body, making him moan and squirm, quickly overwhelmed. “I didn’t know if I was going to get you back. Get this back.” Hanzo adds with a hot breath over McCree’s crotch. McCree’s hips buck and he whines needily.

Hanzo greedily digs into his meal. McCree always tastes so wonderful but after thinking he had lost the other, he tastes even sweeter. The noises that were pouring from McCree’s mouth were heaven and every time Hanzo growled in pleasure, McCree let out a responding whimper. Both men’s energy feeding back into each other until McCree comes with a shout on Hanzo’s tongue. Hanzo wastes no time in crawling back up and gently sliding his cock into McCree. “I love you. I love you so much, McCree.” He growls again when McCree squeezes around his dick. “ _Mine._ ”

“Y-YOURS!” McCree yells, overstimulated but in a good way, wanting more, wanting to come again. “All- All yours, Hanzo. I love you, too. Love you so much.” He clings to Hanzo for dear life when the other starts thrusting deep and hard. Muttering sweet nothings and growling possessive claims at each other, neither man lasted long before coming. McCree lays back on the bed, fucked out with bliss while Hanzo cleans them up and eventually joins him.

They talk for a while after that. McCree catching up on what he missed while Hanzo feeds him as much information as he can think of about being a werewolf. They discussed the full moon coming that weekend and McCree nuzzles under Hanzo’s jaw, asking him if he’s gonna knot McCree good and sure again. Hanzo growls and asks McCree if he wants to practice right now.

After walking him through shifting into his half transformed state, Hanzo and McCree take it much slower. They kiss each other like they’re drowning and the only air around is in the other’s mouth. They take turns giving each other hickeys and love bites before Hanzo moves down to spread McCree out on his tongue again. It was difficult with McCree’s unruly tail wagging constantly but it was too cute to try to stop.

Hanzo brings himself back up McCree’s body, laying against him to whisper in his ear “Are you ready for my cock, my little red wolf?” McCree howls softly before blushing and covering his mouth but the sound just encourages Hanzo to slide up into him, trying to cause the same reaction again. After a few rough thrusts while McCree’s hands are pinned above his head, McCree howls again. Hanzo thrusts in deeply and grinds his knot against McCree’s opening while giving a responding howl. McCree squirms, trying to free his arms or at least wrap his legs around Hanzo to pull him deeper, get his knot inside, but Hanzo simply moves McCree’s feet over his shoulders and holds each of McCree’s wrists with his hands.

“Such a good boy, my Jesse, my love, my red. You’re doing so good for me. I’m gonna make you come so hard, would you like that, my dear? Of course you would. You love coming for me.” Hanzo buries his face in McCree’s neck and growls “You’re gonna take my knot so nicely. I hope my seed will stick. I can’t wait to see you fat and full of my pups. It’ll be beautiful. You’d give me such good pups, wouldn’t you?” He pulls back a little to watch McCree’s reactions.

McCree’s eyes are squeezed shut but his mouth is wide open, tongue lolling out. Hanzo moved his gaze down from the blissed expression to McCree’s hips which were making a valiant effort to move down and take Hanzo’s knot. His eyes snap back up to McCree’s face to see McCree’s fiery expression. “Say it.” Hanzo emphasizes his words with a sharp, deep thrust “Tell me what you want, my little red wolf.” McCree’s eyes squeeze shut again and he licks his lips before trying to force his mouth to work through the overwhelming pleasure he felt.

“Please. _Please!_ I want your knot, darlin’, please I wanna be knotted and bred. Ple-e-e-ease!” McCree drags out the plea and Hanzo’s thrust accent it with moans. “I want your knot so bad, I’m _beggin’_ ya, Hanzo, puh-lease!” Hanzo captures McCree’s lips in a passionate kiss before thrusting deep and grinding his knot against McCree’s entrance once more. He makes it slow, makes sure McCree feels every inch of his knot. He watches the other’s face, ahegao, and presses his thumb to McCree’s clit halfway through. McCree comes hard with a long, drawn-out moan and his body suddenly pulls Hanzo in. Hanzo shoves the rest of his knot in and locks in place before coming as well. McCree moans and squirms while he is filled up, Hanzo rocking against him gently to work him through the aftershocks.

Completely boneless against Hanzo, McCree’s limbs are slowly moved back down to the bed and Hanzo tucks them under the covers. Both men decide a nap is in order. Rather, McCree is asleep by the time his head hits the pillow and Hanzo finds he is in no mood to object. He rubs McCree’s back gently until he joins the other in dreamland. When they wake up, they had pulled apart during their sleep and now Hanzo was spooning McCree. They eat a meal and go back to sleep after one more slow session, reacquainting themselves with each other.


	6. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of this wild pwp, i hope yall enjoyed as much as i did

Several months later, McCree is sprawled out on Hanzo’s and his couch. He howls softly before hearing a soft boof from another room in response. His eyes slide shut again while Hanzo makes his way back to the living room. McCree holds his arms up “Baby, I can’t get up.” He whines, hearing a small affectionate scoff from the doorway.

“Anything for you, my little red wolf.” Instead of just helping the other onto his feet though, Hanzo pulls McCree’s legs up and around his waist, sliding his arms under the other’s arms after and lifting him up. McCree grunts when he’s pressed against Hanzo’s chest before readjusting and chastising him.

“Be careful of my tummy, darlin’.” Hanzo leans McCree back away from him.

“I wouldn’t dream of being anything but attentive to you.” He purrs and McCree blushes despite his tail swishing faster. Hanzo is halfway down the hallway before he stops.

“I forgot to ask. Where were you trying to go, my Jesse? I could’ve just fetched something for you.” McCree sticks out his tongue at Hanzo, not wanting to repeat the “I’m not completely incapacitated.” argument.

“I needta piss.” He says, his heavy accent giving away his slight irritation anyways. Hanzo covers his face in kisses while he gets McCree to the bathroom door and sets him down gently.

“Would you like me to carry you back after?” Hanzo noses his way along Jesse’s neck affectionately, kissing and purring at the taller man. His ear flicks when McCree nips at it.

“No, but you can get dinner goin’ so you can take me to bed.” McCree growls softly. Hanzo gives him one more sweet kiss to his lips before turning to head towards the kitchen, his hand lingering on McCree’s stomach. Rolling his eyes, McCree moves into the bathroom while Hanzo goes to the kitchen to make dinner. Hanzo kept dinner simple, chicken fried rice had the veggies McCree needed but refused to eat in most cases but were allowed here so Hanzo made it more often than not. McCree needed to make sure he was eating healthy right now anyways. Hanzo smiles to himself before piling two bowls with the medley and heads for the bedroom.

The first thing Hanzo does is freeze. The second is set the bowls of food on a bookshelf so he does not drop them. The third is quickly walk over to his mate, on his knees on the bed and fingering himself, and climbs over him, laying his chest along McCree’s back. “My needy little red wolf. Have I not been taking enough care of you? You know you can always tell me if you want something.” He rubs his head against McCree’s neck, attempting to scent him and get to the sensitive parts of his skin to nibble and lick. McCree keens and drops both hands to the mattress.

“N-no, I- Ah! I’ve just been… real wound up lately, babe.” His hips shift back to grind against Hanzo’s quickly swelling cock. “I just wanna be knotted all the time now. Just full of you and your seed.” Hanzo growls, enticing a sweet moan out of him “Please, Hanzo, please, I want it. I want your pups.” Hanzo moves back, kneeling on the bed behind McCree and shifting his hands to the other’s hips to pull and grind against him pleasurably.

“Such a knot-slut.” He teases “Already full of my pups and begging for more, still?” He works two fingers into McCree right away to start prepping him while he is talking. “You want me to just keep you here on this bed? Stuffed full of my cock and leaking for days? I can do that for you, my little wolf. I can give you every little desire. I’d pamper you, prep you every morning with my mouth until you cried out in ecstacy.” McCree howls. “Then I’d fuck you, breed you like you want, like you _deserve._ Then I’d fuck you again before my knot even leaves your body.” McCree’s hips thrust back against his fingers so he adds a third. “And only when you’re leaking with my seed will I let you rest. I’d feed you, clean you up, then make you ride me before we slept.”

Hanzo watches a puddle of drool gather under McCree’s mouth as the bigger man tries to form words. His eyes slide down to see the other puddle forming under McCree’s hips and takes pity on his lover. Removing his fingers, Hanzo leans forwards to wrap himself around and kiss at McCree again while he slides inside. McCree moans deep and loud and Hanzo is glad that noone lives in this forest because nothing will stop him from drawing these kinds of sounds out of his Jesse. “You’re my good boy. Such a good boy, Jesse.”

McCree whines but slowly feels more and more relieved as Hanzo fills him up. He had practically been aching for the other’s cock for a while now. He even went so far as to stay in his half transformed state to try and entice something out of Hanzo but Hanzo, being ever respectful and caring, simply matched states and let McCree choose whatever he wanted to do. It was nigh unbearable waking up to Hanzo’s cock sliding between his thighs or tenting the sheets but Hanzo doing nothing about it, focusing on taking care of McCree instead. Not that McCree was complaining, being doted on while pregnant was nice, but he was really getting tired of being treated like a doll. He wanted _this_. He wanted Hanzo to _take_ him. He felt like a dog in heat and wanted to be taken care of as such.

One night, he even forwent the use of boxers and slept nude in the hopes that Hanzo’s dick between his legs or ass in the morning would encourage the other to do something but he just woke up to the distant feeling of something _have_ being been there but Hanzo was in the shower taking care of it. He sighed and debated outright talking to Hanzo about it but how do you casually bring up rough sex when the other won’t even let McCree walk to the bathroom on his own.  
This was good though. Hanzo whispering sweet praises in his ear. The knot rubbing up against his entrance, encouraging it to spread open and take it in. The tight, warm grip of Hanzo’s arms around his chest. It was perfect. Warm and tight and _rough_ in all the right ways. McCree moans again, reaching one hand up to hold on to the back of Hanzo’s neck in a loving and encouraging manner while one of Hanzo’s hands slides down his body. It slips over his neck first, possessive, before crossing over his chest, fingers digging into the hair there. It slides so gently over McCree’s tummy and he feels it pause momentarily over the swell before continuing on its path.

McCree nearly cries because of that pause. Inside him were his pups, _their_ pups, growing and soon to be kicking and later screaming as they embraced the world, and it makes McCree feel so intensely for the other man and their life together. By the time Hanzo’s fingers find and press against his clit, McCree is howling, made louder by the sudden orgasm rocking through his body. Wave after wave is shoved over him as Hanzo gently thrusts his knot into McCree’s entrance. McCree’s body accepts it easily and he can barely hear the soft “Good, good, good boy. Good boy, my little red wolf.” Hanzo’s muttering into his ear as he comes with McCree.

McCree’s arm starts shaking, giving out, and Hanzo is quick to wrap him up and turn them on their sides. He puts and nuzzles McCree’s hair whispering soft nothings at him to help him wind down. When McCree’s breathing returns to normal. Hanzo kisses his cheek “Are you okay? I am sorry if I had gotten over eager. You were just so beautiful on the bed for me and-” He’s interrupted by a sudden limp hand in the face.

“Thank you.” McCree starts softly. “I wanted ya to do that, darlin’. You’ve been treatin’ me like I’m gonna break from a stiff breeze and it was gettin’ on my nerves. I like the way you take charge though. You make me feel good.” He glances back at Hanzo’s wide, loving gaze. “I got a little overwhelmed at the end sure, but that’s just the hormones making me get all sentimental about you touchin’ my stomach.” Hanzo looks down and lays a hand on McCree’s stomach again, inciting a purr out of him. McCree smiles, closing his eyes and sinking into the bed. When the knot goes down far enough, he speaks again. “You better feed me before I get too cozy and start fallin’ asleep here, love.” 

Hanzo smirks and hops up, going to retrieve the less warm bowls of food off the bookshelf and bringing them to the bed. He sets his bowl on the bedside table and wiggles in between McCree’s legs with the other “Let me feed you? I just want to pamper you a little after that.” McCree chuckles because when has Hanzo done anything _but_ pamper him. He can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it though as Hanzo feeds him bite by bite with nothing but awe in his eyes and an occasional stomach rub. When it gets low, McCree takes his bowl, grumbling about Hanzo needing to eat too and they finish their meals in silence.

Neither wants to leave the other so Hanzo just stacks their bowls by the bed and lays down between McCree’s legs. McCree opens his mouth to object but the other moves farther down than his stomach. McCree is pleasantly surprised by the way Hanzo’s thumbs spread his lower lips apart and breathes heavy, warm air at his entrance. “What’re you doin’ down there, sugar bear?” He asks and Hanzo lifts his head just enough to give him a sultry look.

“I’m having my dessert.” McCree nearly chokes on air as Hanzo quickly dives back down and presses a broad, wet tongue against him. He quickly relaxes into it though, enjoying the “dessert” as well. He makes sure to keep his mouth open, letting out encouraging whimpers and moans to Hanzo, who greatly enjoys hearing them. Hanzo laps at McCree’s clit for a while, cupping it with his tongue and sucking hard. He figures the wonderful little button could use some love after all the attention McCree’s hole got earlier.

McCree’s thighs shake on either side of his head and he grips them, pulling them closer. The slick from Hanzo’s beard gets spread across them as he mouths at the soft, hairy skin there. Leaving hickies and slight touches of beard burn here and there, Hanzo returns to the apex between them. McCree is laid out across their pillows, squirming, howling, and begging for more from his mate. Hanzo gladly delivers. He lightly grazes his teeth across the little nub before moving back down to McCree’s hole to fuck his tongue into him. McCree’s hands slide into his hair, knocking the casual topknot out and tugging on the dark, long strands.

McCree’s whines get needier, more pleading, so Hanzo returns his attention to McCree’s clit while pressing his thumb across his entrance, dipping in slightly every once and a while but not too deep. He gives a hard suck before his tongue flicks McCree’s clit in just the right way and McCree’s orgasm steamrolls him into a loose, pliant mess on the bed. Hanzo kisses his thighs until they stop shaking before pulling off his shirt, wiping McCree down with it, and moving up to cuddle him. “My little red lovely Jesse.” He mutters before they fall asleep, purring at each other.

Several more months later, Hanzo finds himself with three little bundles of squirmy, noisy joy. Two boys and one girl. The boys were virtually twins, taking heavily after McCree, but the girl took after Hanzo. Even with her baby fat, they could see vaguely defined features and McCree whispered to Hanzo about how beautiful they all would be. Hanzo just kisses him deeply in response. Neither of them could think of a moment when they were happier than they were right there.

McCree had a doctor friend who was very calm about the whole werewolf thing, having dabbled in vet work when she was younger, she felt confident in her abilities. The babies shifted sporadically between forms, though, causing McCree and Hanzo to reevaluate their playtime and house safety rules. A baby and a puppy are a volatile combination, whether they were siblings or not. McCree’s family complains when both men and the children virtually fall off the face of the planet with how much time they were spending focused on the little ones. McCree’s family knew about the werewolf-ism since, during the month that McCree was unconscious, Hanzo had gone to his parents to explain what had happened.

Sometimes family members would visit and help babysit so the men could sit for a moment or shift and hunt and replenish their stores. If they happened to fuck like literal wild wolves while they were out, no one brought it up. The most important babysitting session was coming up, though, and McCree was often found at his parent’s home trying to make sure their house was puppy proof. Young werewolves were affected by the full moon differently. Until puberty, the moon only shifted them into their full wolf forms rather than the larger, more distorted form that the adults took on. Research on this was still minimal but it was clear that it was related to the body’s natural internal changes during puberty somehow also effecting the change during the moon.

Without the use of opposable thumbs and being much larger and potentially scarier than normal meant it was difficult for McCree and Hanzo to take care of the kids on the full moon which was why Gabe, Jack, Ana, and Reinhardt all promised to look after them. Two days before the full moon, McCree and Hanzo pack up what their kids needed and carried it to the now-grandparent’s home. Gabe was still suspicious of Hanzo but Hanzo had saved McCree’s life and McCree had talked to his dad about how happy he was with Hanzo so Gabe reeled it in. Jack had the same, relaxed demeanor as always.

Back at home, the first thing McCree and Hanzo do is nap. Sleep had been a fleeting thing and this was the first time they slept for longer than an hour in a while. They sleep until the next morning where they make a large breakfast and just pamper each other. Never out of each other’s reach, they start in the shower, washing the other down and maybe giving a few teasing touches here and there. Once out of the shower, Hanzo watches McCree’s ass shake as he rubs himself clean with the towel and finds himself unable to resist the urge to hump him right there. He doesn’t even make it inside McCree before they come, both having wound each other up throughout the morning and Hanzo’s dick sliding along the still wet skin from the shower between McCree’s legs and against his crotch.

They move, naked, to the bedroom and McCree sits on Hanzo’s dick, purring loudly. When Hanzo grabs his hips, plants his feet on the bed, and starts thrusting up into McCree roughly, McCree cries out about missing this and being impatient for the full moon. He wanted to be knotted again. Hanzo wanted to knot him just as much, and so much more too. McCree comes before Hanzo, thighs shaking, and Hanzo lets him off but shoves his head down, encouraging him to finish Hanzo with his mouth. Moaning at the taste of himself mixed with Hanzo’s pre, McCree swallows him down and quickly coaxes another orgasm out of the other man.

McCree sinks to his knees when the full moon hits. Seeing Hanzo at full height, dick swollen and heavy between his legs, was breathtaking and McCree sticks his face between Hanzo’s legs before his brain can catch up with his own changes. Narrowly avoiding nicking his teeth against that beautiful cock, McCree manages to catch himself and just use his long tongue to lap at the underside. Hanzo’s heavy paws rest on the back of his head, encouraging him inwards. McCree tries to taste every inch of him before very carefully re-positioning himself at the head of it. He lolls his tongue out over his bottom teeth and opens his mouth wide enough that the top clear Hanzo without scraping against him.

Unable to suck with his jaw held open, McCree opts to just slide his tongue along Hanzo’s dick, wrapping it around the top when he can. Eventually, it gets pinned down against his bottom teeth when Hanzo shoves his whole cock into McCree’s mouth and the knot starts swelling. McCree whines softly. Hanzo reaches for the belt he took off before their transformation and hooks it under McCree’s top row of teeth. Able to close his mouth more securely around Hanzo’s dick without harming it, McCree starts sucking on it, wiggling his tongue against the knot that slowly grows thicker. His eyes prick with water and he squirms on the floor in front of Hanzo when he realizes that the bulb has caught behind his teeth and Hanzo won’t be able to pull out until his knot deflates.

The desperate look he gives Hanzo elicits a growl from him “ _Good boy._ ” McCree goes cross eyed and starts swallowing in preparation for the load that Hanzo soon shoots down his throat. McCree’s paw is rubbing against his crotch rapidly and soon after Hanzo is finished coming, McCree groans loudly around the intrusion in his mouth, coming as well. Both men breathe deeply, trying to relax their respective body parts enough to pull them away from each other. When they do, McCree pops his jaw and Hanzo quickly scoops him up and throws him onto the dining table. The full moon had hit when they were in the living room and it seemed they were going to fuck on every available surface from there to the bedroom.

Face down on the table, McCree spreads his legs and whimpers when Hanzo buries his nose into his sweet smelling crotch, licking him and returning the favor. McCree gets impatient though and tries to wiggle his hips enticingly “Knot me.” He growls and Hanzo smacks his ass.

“I’ll knot you, slutty little red, when you’re good and ready for my knot.” That makes McCree jump and whine, especially when Hanzo stands up and slides his dick into him. McCree tries to hold back his orgasm, holds his breath and waits for Hanzo to knot him first, but he doesn’t. Hanzo just keeps thrusting against him roughly, grinding the knot against his entrance, then pulling back to repeat the cycle. “Be a good boy and beg for it.” Hanzo mutters in McCree’s ear when it was clear McCree was holding off for him. Hanzo’s paws pin McCree’s shoulders though and he grinds against McCree’s opening one more time before the brown wolf comes with a howl.

Hanzo pulls out and scoops McCree up gently. Halfway down the hall, he gets sick of McCree petting and kissing and licking and _marking_ him so he thrusts back up into that loose, wet tunnel and McCree cries out in bliss. He clings to Hanzo as the man thrusts into him a few more times before peeling him from the wall and carrying him the rest of the way to the room. Soon, they’re on the bed and McCree is babbling, begging for Hanzo to _please_ knot him. Hanzo delivers. In one smooth, well lubricated thrust, his knot slides into McCree and the larger man lets out a euphoric cry. Howling and coming, McCree holds onto Hanzo impossible tighter and the smaller man kisses and grinds against him, relishing in the shuddering aftershocks it gave McCree until he suddenly buries his face in McCree’s shoulder and fills him up with come again.

Coming down from such intense orgasms was a slow process. Hanzo pulls away from McCree’s neck and pets his hair gently until the other man’s eyes flutter open. His dazed smile warms Hanzo’s heart and he smiles in return, kissing McCree until he whines uncomfortably. He pets over McCree’s shoulders and sides until his knot deflates enough to remove and he quickly slides out to shorten the over-sensitive experience. McCree pulls him back down for more kisses, pressing warm, furry bodies against each other. Hanzo pulls back first “I love you, Jesse McCree.”

“I love you too, Hanzo.” McCree murmurs before going in for one more kiss.


End file.
